This invention relates to electronic packages, and particularly to a package having a dual interconnect capability.
Typical electronic packages are configured for either differential mode or for single-ended mode operation. Thus, if the electronic circuit requires a desired signal to be provided in differential mode, one type of electronic package is applicable. If the electronic circuit requires the desired signal to be provided in single-ended mode, another type of electronic package is applicable.
A differential mode signal is obtained by the algebraic difference of two signals. These two signals are typically referred to as S and {overscore (S)} (S bar). S and {overscore (S)} are 180 degrees out of phase. Further, differential mode signals often contain an unwanted common mode signal component. This unwanted common mode component is often caused by interference sensed by both of the conductors carrying S and {overscore (S)}. Typical applications of differential mode circuits, require an impedance match for low reflection. Thus, electronic packages designed for differential mode applications are capable of being coupled to S and {overscore (S)}, suppressing the common mode signal, and providing a characteristic impedance match, which is usually 50 ohms. As referenced herein and well understood in the art, characteristic impedance is with respect to ground. Differential mode circuits typically are used with integrated circuits, whereas singled-ended mode circuits are typically used with the higher frequencies associated with optical or microwave systems.
Single-ended mode signals are typically measured with respect to ground. A majority of circuits requiring desired signals to be provided in a single-ended configuration, require a 50-ohm characteristic impedance. Thus, typical electronic packages configured for single-ended mode provide a signal terminal, a ground terminal, and a characteristic impedance of 50 ohms.
Disadvantages of having separate packages for single-ended and differential configurations include, additional costs and time associated with manufacturing, testing, and production equipment. These costs are typically passed to the user/consumer. Further a user designing a system requiring both single-ended and differential mode circuits, must design its systems to interface with at least two types of packages, thus increasing system cost by requiring more complicated circuit board layout and system interfaces. Thus, a need exists for an electronic package, which is applicable to both single-ended and differential configurations.
An electronic package is adapted to be coupled in a single-ended configuration and in a differential configuration. The electronic package includes two adjacent terminals adapted to be coupled to a first signal and a second signal, respectively.